undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Korriet
'Backstory :' Korriet was originally a blob-like monster, which looked a bit like white Mercury many many years ago. Korriet’s body would respond to certain times and sounds, in which could morph his liquid body in different ways. However, for the most part, Korriet would struggle to maintain a certain form. Finally, Korriet had enough of it, and decided to try and “change” his body and mind, so he managed to slip into the lab and find the scientist working there, however now he cannot recall a name or appearance of this scientist, he had gotten assistance from him, and with an entire night’s effort, Korriet had his genetics edited and rearranged. Which caused him to mutate. In the process, his body became tall, and hard. In the shape of bones, and then a Skeleton. Two other arms formed under the already existing ones. It had turn out that the Scientist had used a sample of his own genetic code to create Korriet’s new body. After the mutation transformation was complete, Korriet had also gained the intelligence that the Scientist had, and decided to help him with being an assistant. However, his cocky and laid back attitude quickly became an issue, and Korriet was forced to leave the lab. Korriet then tried to find a way to live among the rest of the monsters, and for the most part succeeded. He found a love for not just music on its own, but to create and play it. However, when he played for the first time, he underwent another both psychical and mental transformation, and gained an amazing amount of power, and his mind became even larger. He attempted to go back to the Scientist to talk to him again, however, he walked in on a horrible accident, and in a flash, his memories and knowledge of the scientist were erased from his mind, leaving him in a confused state. Desperate to figure out mostly who he is, and what made him who he is, he had taken up the role as “assistant” with the new scientist “Alphys”, and is very close with the ruler of the underground “Asgore”. Now Korriet loves his days in either the lab or doing musical performances, and in his spare time, spending time with his friends “Emmi”, a genetically modified Temmie that he had saved from becoming an amalgam, and “JuteBox”, a machine created from an evil monster named “Pit Pit Peter” turned good, if not slightly an ass. He attempts with all his might to keep all peace within the underground, no matter what the cost is, and as such he was given the title by Asgore himself, “The Knight of Peace”. Appearance : Korriet is a tall Skeleton with four arms wearing a black/dark green suit and green tie with grey jeans underneath a black lab coat with audio wave lines and music notes near the bottom, actually has hair, being a slight messy short Brown hair, and a Five O'Clock Shadow beard. He appears to have a phone with headphones, and the screen appears to have a turntable on it. Korriet stands at about 6'7 feet tall. Personality : Korriet is usually very cocky and bouncy and constantly bobbing his head or tap dancing. However when upset or distressed, Korriet can be very still and silent. It can be seen with Korriet that his arms and fingers will jerk about in rhythm with music, it’s unknown why exactly this happens, however he always seems to be in a good mood when is doing so. Strategy : Korriet can tell mostly what your intensions are by looking into your eyes. (Your past actions) So it's best to get on his good side if on the (Neutral Route), and to finish him off very quickly on (Genocide Route). Abilities : Korriet has control over all sounds, able to turn anything into a song, and can block attacks with plates that he summons for one attack at a time. He can also teleport short distances, as well as levitate slightly, although only in one place, if he moves in a direction, he'll fall. Despite being a Skeleton, he doesn't have Papyrus and Sans’ blue attacks or Gaster Blasters, but can actually fire lasers from his own hands, and Summon holographic attacks to confused his opponents, you can tell they are fake as they have a slightly different movement than his normal attacks. He does actually have Sans’ KARMA effect, but only with his lasers. All his other attacks don’t have it. Pacifist : Korriet will hit you with moves that only do 1 damage, and mostly procrastinate, as a way of telling that he already wants to be friends. Neutral Route : Korriet will attack you with minor damaging attacks, but every once in awhile, he will hit you with a devastating attack that will send you to 1 HP, but not kill you. If you try to spare and befriend Korriet immediately, depending on who you killed and spared before him, he will hesitate. Eventually if you don’t hit Korriet and keep trying to be friends, eventually, Korriet will give in and befriend you with a shrug of his shoulders. If you hit Korriet once though, he’ll let you hit him, however, he’ll start attacking you with more damaging attacks, and befriending him is impossible. Genocide Route : If this route is chosen, Korriet will refuse to even give you a head start, he will ambush you, and attempt to not kill you, but to have your soul locked away. Korriet won’t be dancing or even standing still, but levitating with glowing eyes and fiery looking hands. A big angry frown on his face. Stats : HP: 70 AT: 50 DF: 30 EXP on Kill: 1000 Gold on Win: 0 ACTs : Check Talk Flirt Poke Quotes : Pacifist/Neutral : “Greetings! I’m Korriet! Kori for short!” Encounter (Pacifist) "Hmm, Hello, names Korriet, now.. Who exactly are you?" Encounter (Neutral) "Excuse me..? S-Sorry, I’m already taken..” Flirting "Do you really mean that...? I-I-I’m sorry, but no” Twice “Now this is getting creepy… And you’re getting on my nerves..“ Three Times "Less talk, more excitement!” Talking “Okay…?” Poking “I knew you weren’t to be trusted… Such a foul creature as yourself does not deserve such a privilege as life…“ During a Neutral Run Genocide : “BEGONE.” “You picked the wrong time and the wrong place to be today…“ “You are to be silenced..” “Preparing for your death is not going to be provided..” "Why...? Are you happy about the choices you’ve made? Well, either way, you will not go un-punished..” Flavor Text : A musical Skeletonwith great power. Something about him tells you he wants there to be peace. Check You can see that deep below, something is troubling him. Twice Korriet is unsure of you. Neutral Korriet wants to trust you, but knows better. Neutral Korriet is becoming distressed with your constant checking. Neutral Why must you be this way?! What good would it do to anyone!? to Death Korriet is in a deep-rage. He doesn’t want to kill you, but something has to be done. Check 'Extra :' Korriet is against killing others. He has never killed another human or monster and is usually against anyone else who does. Korriet once had a love interest with another monster, however, when she had gone missing, and never returned, Korriet grew more and more distressed, and almost never gained an interest for anyone else. Korriet, despite producing music just by merely exsisting, is a horrible dancer. 'Other Version(s) :' 'UnderFell Version :' Korriet will mostly remain the same, however, he will won't be as cocky as he normally is. His appearance changes as he will be wearing a sort of green and black army wear, and his phone will be absent, and replaced with a badge with a glowing green heart on it. Korriet's position will also be changed from "Knight of Peace" to "Commander of Science". However, even with these changes, Korriet will still be the same in which he won't want to fight you, however, he won't hesitate. It's still easy to befriend him. HorrorTale Version : Korriet is very different in HorrorTale, his suit is ripped up to shreds, and melting, same as the rest of his body, which is under the effects of a failed experiment, which is slowly turning him into an amalgam. He still has his mind mostly intact, however, he is now much more animal like when trying to work on a cure to his essentially fatal mistake. His eyes are constantly glowing, and and one of his arms is completely melting into his side. He usually remains locked in his only lab, forcing more and more kinds of combinations of chemicals into his own disintegrating body, which is the only reason why he hasn't become a full amalgam yet. He is in constant pain, and can't even talk anymore, as his jaw has melted shut. HeadCannon Voice : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rEmYQnnzV0&index=17&list=PLeFPRvwSY--ToECeQL0jtL5e5iMa3iPOR 'LORE :' Korriet is actually part of an Original LORE. *(WARNING THIS LORE IS A GIANT CROSSOVER, AND SO TO NOT BREAK THE RULES, IVE MADE THIS A SEPERATE TAB. CECH AT YOUR OWN RISK.)Category:Fanon Category:Humanoids